


You Should Always Ask Someone Their Name Before Bringing Them To Bed

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa brings a Sister of Sin to his bed to share with Copia. Papa is commanding, Copia is a gentleman.





	You Should Always Ask Someone Their Name Before Bringing Them To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Took a very short break from my You Love Him series to write this. It is pure threesome smut, which I haven't written in a long time so I hope I've done it well. It is a fantasy of mine. A little Papa/Copia cuteness thrown in at the end.

Papa was on his hands and knees on his bed, naked, and leaning over a Sister of Sin that he had invited back to his bed. She was her back laid out before them, Papa between her legs and Copia laying next to her, hands on her breasts. "Tell me, dear Copia, do you want to fuck her after I make her come so hard she screams my name?" Papa's voice was low and raspy, his lust-filled eyes locked onto Copia's. The Pope grinned. 

The Cardinal let out a moan. "I would like that, Papa," he breathed as he lowered his head to take the Sister's nipple into his mouth. The Sister licked her lips and bit back a moan as the Cardinal's tongue flicked at her hard nub. He sucked on her gently and he felt her hand thread through his hair, pulling lightly. 

Copia heard Papa let out a groan as he moved closer to them. "Do you like the feel of Cardinal Copia sucking on your tits, Sister?" Papa panted against her ear. 

"Yes Papa," she moaned as Copia pinched the nipple he didn’t have in his mouth. 

“He is good with his tongue, no?” Papa said and bit down on her ear. She screamed and wiggled underneath him, an uncontrollable giggle escaping her lips. The pleasure was making her body convulse. Papa smiled as he licked over the spot he had just bit. 

“Mmm,” was all the Sister could manage at that moment. Papa was kissing down her body. Licking and sucking over her neck and chest, leaving a trail of red marks. He stopped at her other breast and took it into his mouth, nipping and pulling at her hard nipple with his teeth. “Oh, Papa...Copia…” she cried out and lifted her body from the bed. The pleasure they were giving her felt wonderful. The throbbing between her legs intensified, burning pleasantly. 

“I am just as talented with my tongue, Sister,” Papa rasped as he lifted his head and looked into her wide, hazel eyes. “Do you want to know what I can do to you?” Papa asked, lowering himself back down so he could kiss his way down her flat, pale stomach. He stopped just above her pelvis and gave her a dizzying grin.

“He’s better than I am,” Copia whispered into the Sister’s ear. He nibbled on her earlobe gently and brought a hand to her inner thigh, brushing his fingers lightly across her soft skin. She groaned, thrusting up her hips up. Papa’s hand joined his and together they traced their fingers up towards her sex but did not touch it. 

“Yes...Papa, please…” she begged, almost crying from their teasing. She tried to push herself against their hands. “Copia,” she sighed as the Cardinal finally gave in to her desperate pleas. He ran a finger against her soft, slick folds. He gently parted them and slipped a finger into her wet heat. 

Papa applied light pressure to her clit, circled it once and then began stroking her slowly. “Oh Lucifer,” the Sister moaned, bucking her hips. She took her hand and wrapped it around Copia’s cock, hard and leaking, at her side. 

He groaned when she squeezed the base gently. He looked up at Papa with heavy-lidded eyes. “She is so wet for us, Papa,” he whispered, kissing the Sister’s shoulders tenderly. She began slowly stroking him up and down, twisting her hand around his tip every couple of strokes.

“Good,” Papa replied as he increased the pressure on her clit. “Find that spot inside her that will make her scream for you, dear Copia.” Papa dropped his head and took one of the Sister’s breasts into his mouth, sucking and nipping at her hard nipple. Copia slipped another finger into her and began pumping them in and out, he curled them and stroked inside her. She cried out, hand faltering on Copia’s cock, as her body went stiff and she arched off the bed. Papa removed his hand from her and gently took Copia’s wrist, silently instructing him to stop touching her as well. She whimpered at the loss of contact. “Not yet, Sister,” Papa rasped. “I want to make you come with my tongue.” He grinned at the Cardinal and leaned over the Sister, giving Copia a quick but deep kiss. Papa nipped at his Cardinal’s bottom lip before breaking the kiss. “Mark her all you want, dear Copia,” the Pope breathed as he lovingly cupped Copia’s cheek before turning his attention back to the Sister. 

Papa dipped his head between the Sister’s thighs and inhaled. He growled and felt his cock twitch as her scent sent a wave of lust crashing over him. He placed one arm across her waist and applied pressure, pinning her to the bed. His other hand went to her thigh and he pushed it aside, spreading her wide for him. Papa closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, licking her from taint to clit. She shuddered from the pleasure and his name fell from her lips in a whimper. Papa did it again, this time taking time to circle her clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. She tasted slightly tangy and Papa moaned. The Sister sighed and tried to buck her hips into his face. He grinned as he increased the pressure on her waist, keeping her in place. He flicked his tongue at her clit, sucking and then circling it again. She cried out and he knew that his Cardinal had bitten her. 

The Pope took his free hand and reached for Copia’s cock. Copia let out a moan when Papa wrapped his fingers around him and began a slow stroke. “I want to touch you, Papa,” Copia sighed as Papa rubbed the underside of Copia’s cock. It was the spot where the Cardinal was most sensitive and his Pope knew all too well how to use it to make Copia weak with desire. 

“Soon, my dear Cardinal,” Papa murmured and the Sister gasped quietly. His hot breath sending her nerves alight in pleasureful heat. He stuck his tongue out once more and buried it as far as he could inside the Sister, squeezing Copia a little roughly at the same time, and they both cried out his name. 

“Papa, please…” the Sister was begging again, she tried once more to buck her hips. Papa released his grip on her and let go of Copia’s cock as well. His hands moved to grip her hips, hard enough that he knew they would bruise, as began to work her clit with his tongue. She began whimpering and moaning at his actions. 

Papa briefly pulled back. “Put your fingers inside of her, Copia,” the Pope instructed, voice thick. “Stroke her G-spot. I want to see if we can make her squirt.” The Cardinal did as Papa instructed. “And suck on her tits while you do that. She seems to like that,” Papa added before returning his attention back to the Sister’s clit. He licked it, sucked it, and lightly nipped at it. 

Between Papa’s tongue and Copia’s fingers moving inside of her, the Sister began to shake uncontrollably with pleasure. She could feel the tension building. It was almost painful. The burning between her legs was becoming delightfully painful. The Cardinal flicked his tongue against her nipple while he sucked on her. She moaned and panted while muttering out their names, over and over, until Papa did something with his tongue that made her scream. Her entire body convulsed and she arched off the bed, feeling the white-hot tension release in a burst of burning ecstasy. 

Papa grinned and sat back on his knees. He placed a hand flat against the Sister’s sex and petted her lightly as the clear liquid of her release ran down his fingers and onto the sheets. “See?” Papa whispered to Copia. “I told you I would have her screaming my name.” He grinned and kissed his Cardinal. Copia sighed into the kiss, tasting the Sister on Papa’s lips. He ran his tongue along Papa’s bottom lip and the Pope opened his mouth for him. Copia slipped his tongue into Papa’s mouth. 

Papa groaned quietly against Copia’s lips when he felt the Cardinal wrap his hand around his cock and stroke it lightly. Papa broke the kiss so that he could suck at Copia’s throat. The Cardinal turned his head to give his Pope better access. Papa nipped over Copia’s pulse point as Copia squeezed the head of Papa’s cock. “Should we give her a few minutes?” Copia asked, moaning as Papa reached for his cock. The Sister looked like she was spent, laying sprawled out next to them, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. 

“No,” Papa growled, moving his lips back to Copia’s and biting his bottom lip. “She can take it.”

The Pope moved away from his lover and crawled back over to the Sister. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I’m going to watch my Cardinal fuck you, Sister,” Papa purred. “I want you to come for him, just like you came for me. Understood?” He laced his fingers into her long red hair and pulled her head up off of the mattress.

She opened her eyes slightly and nodded, biting her lip. “Yes, Papa,” she whispered. 

“Good,” Papa replied and he released his grip on her. He pushed himself up but kept his head down. Before he moved away he bit her again, hard. She started and screamed at the sharp pain. Papa laughed lightly as he sat back to allow the Cardinal to crawl between the Sister’s legs. 

Papa leaned over and opened the bedside drawer. He pulled out a condom and tossed it to Copia before laying down onto the pillows beside them. Papa made himself comfortable and took his cock in his hand. He began to lazily stroke himself. 

The Cardinal took the condom and rolled it on before grabbing the Sister’s hips and lifting the bottom half of her body off the bed to pull her towards him. “Do not be afraid to be rough with her Cardinal,” Papa said with a wink. “She likes it.” Copia nodded as the Sister looked up at him with dark, glassy eyes. 

For a moment, Copia wasn’t so sure, she looked like she couldn’t take anymore. “Do you want me to fuck you, Sister?” Copia asked gently, and Papa had to roll his eyes when he couldn’t hold back a small laugh.

“Y-Yes, Cardinal Copia,” she replied, voice barely a whisper. 

“My dear Copia, always the gentleman,” Papa said, letting out a small groan as he thumbed over the head of his cock.

The Cardinal smiled sweetly and positioned the Sister so that her legs were on either side of his hips. He took ahold of his cock, positioning himself, and gently pushed into her wet heat. She gasped, squeezing around him. Copia couldn’t stop the moan from escaping his lips. He leaned down over her as he let himself get used to the feeling. “You know Papa is a gentleman too. He just doesn’t like to admit it,” the Cardinal whispered to the Sister with a smile. He kissed her collarbone gently where Papa had bit it. 

“He’s lying,” came Papa’s attempt at a joke. It was lost to a moan when he saw Copia begin to move his hips. 

Copia fucked her slowly. Pulling out halfway and then pushing back in. He slid his hands up the soft warm skin of her sides and came to rest on her breasts. He squeezed them and thumbed over her nipples. She made a little whimpering noise. The Cardinal looked over at Papa and saw that he was stroking himself in time with Copia’s slow thrusts. “Do you like this Papa?” Copia asked.

Papa hummed, nodding. “Yes, my dear Copia, I do,” he whispered, biting his lip as he twisted his hand over his cock. 

The Cardinal smiled dipped his head to take the Sister’s breast into his mouth. He bit at her nipple and she sighed, “Copia…” He kept his attention there for a few more moments, suckling and licking her. 

When he pulled back he moved his hands to her hips and began to thrust his hips harder. All three of them let out moans of pleasure. “Wrap your legs around him, Sister,” Papa ordered breathlessly, voice wavering as he stroked himself faster. “Fuck her hard and deep Copia, just like she wants.” 

“Yes...Copia...” the Sister whimpered as she pulled herself closer to the Cardinal, hooking her legs around him. The sounds that the other two were making were almost enough to push Copia over the edge. But not quite enough. The sensation of the Sister gripping tight around him was sending small shockwaves of pleasure through him. He fucked her harder, burying himself as deep into her wet heat as he could. His balls were slapping against her and it sent his nerves into overdrive. He could feel his nerve endings prickling, craving that sweet release. He moaned when he heard the wet sounds of Papa stroking himself.

“Rub her clit, Copia,” Papa groaned. He could tell his Cardinal was close, Papa was almost certain that the feel of the Sister’s orgasm would send Copia over the edge. “She will come for you.” 

“Papa…” Copia breathed and his hips faltered for a few thrusts. He did what his Pope instructed. He brought a hand up and rubbed the Sister’s clit. He applied pressure and let his fingers slide over her. She moaned and he increased the pressure and speed of his rubbing. 

Copia put his other hand on her hip and shifted the Sister to get a better angle. He slammed into her over and over, his fingers dancing her over clit. She cried out and began convulsing around him as her second orgasm hit her. Papa moaned and met his end as well, his cock twitching in his hand and his release spilling over his hand. 

The Cardinal moved his hips desperately but couldn’t quite get there. He was groaning in an attempt to get the hot tension in his body to release. The feeling of the Sister’s orgasm felt good, she was squeezing around him uncontrollably but it still wasn’t enough. He was trembling and fighting to stay upright, his legs weak from the physical exertion. The Sister collapsed back against the bed, and her legs slipped from around his hips but she was still moaning with his every thrust. 

Copia was vaguely aware of Papa moving up behind him. The Pope put his hands on him and Copia shivered from the touch. His body suddenly feeling the familiar sensation of being in his Pope’s embrace. He relaxed slightly. “You like the way she feels.” Papa ran his hands up and down Copia’s chest lightly. “But it is me you truely crave isn’t it, Copia?” Papa whispered into his ear. The Pope’s breath was hot against his skin and the Cardinal shivered. Papa gently pinched one of Copia’s nipples. The Cardinal’s breath hitched and he thrust his hips desperately.

“Yes, Papa,” Copia whined, dropping his head onto Papa’s shoulder. The Pope pressed tender, loving kisses to the Cardinal’s throat.

“Then pretend that it is,” Papa purred as he licked Copia’s neck. “Imagine that it is me you are fucking.” He petted Copia’s hair soothingly. “I want you to come for me, dear Cardinal. I want you to come for your Papa in the name of Satan.” Papa bit his shoulder and Copia cried out his name, finally feeling the tension release. His cock twitched and spilled into the condom. He felt the Sister give him one last squeeze as he pulled out of her and collapsed against Papa.

After a few moments, Papa soothingly kissed the bite that he had left on his Cardinal and slid off of the bed. Copia sat there exhausted and still trying to catch his breath. He looked over at the Sister; she had fallen asleep and looked a complete mess. Her pale skin was covered in red marks, bruises, and bite marks. Her hair was tousled and tangled, her makeup smudged and streaked down her face from her tears. “Do you think we should wake her?” Copia asked quietly when Papa returned with a cloth for them to clean up with. 

“Let her sleep,” Papa said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Copia’s lips. “She needs it.” It was then that a thought came to Copia and he laughed lightly as he watched the Sister sleeping. “What?” Papa asked confused.

“Papa, what’s her name?” the Cardinal inquired with amusement.

“Oh…” Papa shrugged but looked slightly embarrassed. “I did not ask.”

Copia was still chuckling quietly. It was just like Papa to do this. “Do you think that maybe you should ask someone’s name before you invite them back to our bed?”

Papa laughed this time. “Yes, perhaps you are right, dear Cardinal.” Papa smiled and gave him a playful kiss. “Next time.” He laughed again. “I will ask her when she wakes.” He gave his Cardinal a peck on the lips. He looked at the Sister and smirked. “Maybe we should wake her.”

Copia shook his head lightly, giving his Pope a grin. “You are unbelievable.” He pulled Papa towards him, laying them down and kissing him hard and deep.


End file.
